


When You're Expecting...to use desperate measures

by VenueWings



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: Season Four: The cure for a Hullen-Johnny had always been there, D'avin just needs to be willing to do it, and it shouldn't matter if Johnny doesn't.





	When You're Expecting...to use desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> So between Killjoys Season 3 and 4 was when I finally jumped into the Game of Thrones bandwagon and learned I was apparently fine with incest between fictional characters. Come Killjoys season 4 with Hullen-Johnny making those jokes to D'avin? Inspiration, apparently.

He was going to do it. 

The thought made D’avin a little sick, but at this point he had no choice. Delle Seyah Kendry said it herself, when it came to turning Johnny into Hullen: Life or death, making choices with the worse options. 

For now, Kendry and Pree would not know about this. Too many others already know. Zeph offered performance drugs, Pip simply handed him lube, and Dutch offered to come with him. He accepted them all, but at the last moment changed his mind about Dutch. This will likely traumatize his brother, and Johnny did not need to associate it with his closest friend and partner. 

D’avin had thought it would have been enough, to have Johnny as his brother and friend. Now he was going to change that, to add lover on the list if Johnny was willing, and victim if he wasn’t. As he took everything Zeph gave him, D’avin wondered how many of those he was going to create in his life. 

Johnny looked up when the ship’s door opened, he was sitting on the floor, head resting against the wall. At least he was taking a break from hurting himself. D’avin hesitated, “Lucy, no one is to enter without my permission. Also...no one leaves without my permission.” 

“Aw, I’m flattered you think I can leave.” Johnny raised his handcuffed hands, and gestured at the leash around his neck. “Unless, you intend to release me?” 

“No,” D’avin answered as the door closed behind him. 

“Then why are you here? I’ll tell you not to flatter yourself now, if Dutch can’t reach me, I doubt you can. I want to be Hullen, I want the green, and as time passes I find I’m starting to want anyone who opposes me dead.” 

“That’s just the Hullen talking...” 

“I am Hullen! You did this to me, you...!”

“Will fix it,” D’avin finished. Johnny peered up at him, and D’avin could see the moment his brother realized what he was going to do.

“No,” the tone was angry, “You’ve done enough, you don’t get to...” 

“You were the one who brought up Sabine,” D’Avin knew he was still stalling, still letting himself get distracted. He shook his head, moving close, “I’ll say you knew it was going to be possibility.” 

The kick aimed at him was almost a welcome distraction. Johnny fought him, first with the clinical ruthlessness of the Hullen, then with the desperation of a caged animal. It took time for D’Avin to pin him down, and a struggle to keep him there. 

“I know little brothers can be so annoying, but you’re taking the bully big brother a bit far, don’t you think?” When Johnny saw his brother wasn’t distracted he continued spitting out the words angrily. “Are the others watching? Richy bitchy Kendry? What about Dutch, you’ve slept with her before, maybe she wants to see you...ah!” 

“If I thought it’ll help, I’ll knock you out or have you sedated. Unfortunately I don’t know if that would interfere with the cure...”

“I don’t want your cure or anything else from you!” 

“I really am sorry for this, Johnny.” He couldn’t spend much time talking after, not when it took all his effort just to strip his brother down. Johnny clawed at the floor and hurled insults, and D’avin felt his heart tear. He couldn't appreciate this, not the naked skin revealed under his hands, not the way Johnny squirmed underneath him. In his haste he fumbled with the lube, mentally thanking and cursing Pippin for giving him a new container that unfortunately still had the seal on. Johnny almost slipped out from underneath him, and D’avin slammed him down. As an apology he brushed his lips on the back of Johnny’s neck, feeling him shudder. 

Pippin’s little gift was appreciated as much as Zeph’s, the drugs were in full effect. D'avin ignored his erection, busy coating his fingers with lube. Johnny shivered, moving his hips like he's still trying to get away, and D'avin considered being slow and gentle for this. No, he couldn't risk it, Johnny might be trying to lull him into a false sense of security. The first finger was inserted without warning, and Johnny let out a keening wail. 

"D'av...!" 

Focus, focus, D'avin slipped another finger in, and a third. The lube was thankfully doing it's job, making everything slick and wet and warming up between their skin. D'avin reached in and twisted and brushed as much as he could, testing his brother's responses like he was an instrument the older wanted to try out. The choked cries and muffled moans replaced all the insults and threats, and D'avin could almost fool himself, that this could be enjoyed. 

Johnny dimly wondered if anyone really was watching, Lucy, maybe, or someone else. He must be making a sight for anyone who was, to fall apart for someone so expertly playing him. D'avin had robbed him of his words, leaving him a panting mess, his resistance a token gesture now. Something that was unfortunately noticed. 

"Look at you," D'avin meant for it to be insulting, but there was something appreciative in his tone. "Not so tough after all, and this is just a few fingers." There was no point in delaying longer. D’avin had removed his belt before he had even entered this room, and when he unzipped his pants his arousal was clear. Lining up along Johnny’s entrance, he again considered easing in, but changed his mind and simply thrust. 

Johnny threw his head back and howled, D’avin didn’t give him time to adjust. The pace he set was brutal, fast and hard and in the tune of his brother’s hoarse cries and moans. Everything was hot and wet and too much at once, D’avin dug his fingers into skin, heard another sound wrenched from his brother’s lips. Their bodies were flushed against each other and D’avin leaned down to bite at Johnny’s neck, tasting sweat and salt and something uniquely Johnny. 

“I told you, I’ll wreck you.” He whispered the words so quietly he doubted even Johnny could hear him. 

“F-fuck...” Johnny knew an insult backfire when he heard one, he didn’t continue, letting his choked cries speak for him. His body burned, under the sensation of D’avin’s body grinding down on him, the rough treatment of his skin against the ship, and D’avin’s cock driving deep inside him. Johnny whimpered, feeling stuffed and fuller then anything he’d felt before. 

Because of where he was, D’avin felt the difference right away, when Johnny’s trembles and shakes became something more sporadic, intense and more like convulsions. D’avin’s grip grew tight, he could see when the bright green plasma began to form, began to drip out and form a puddle beneath them. Warm and thick and sluggish like it was reluctant to leave its host. 

“Johnny,” D’avin breathed the name with relief. “It worked, it worked, you’re cured.” 

The convulsions were slowly fading as more of the plasma pooled out. Johnny himself did not respond. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, like he was somewhere very far away. It was the same expression D’avin had seen on Sabine, and he knew she turned out fine, but something in him still recoiled at putting that look in his brother’s face. He pulled himself back into a sitting position, straightening his clothes, doing the same for Johnny and ignoring the green stains. 

“You’ll be fine,” D’avin hesitated before pulling his brother close. Johnny didn’t fight him, and D’avin tried not to think too deeply if the younger had simply given up. “We’ll be fine.” 

The others were waiting, Johnny should probably be looked over just in case they missed something. For now, D’avin just needed a moment to collect himself. For now, the ship’s silence was what he needed.


End file.
